Bunny Blanc/rajzfilm
Bunny Blanc a 3. fejezetben debütált a Zűrös tavasz című filmben, amelynek premierje 2015. február 6-án volt. Az angol szinkronhangja Karen Strassman. 3. fejezet Webizódok Bunny és a csodaországiak együtt lógnak a Hocus Latte-ban. Gondos kiválasztás Az osztállyal egy tanulmányi kirándulásra megy az Örökség-gyümölcsösbe és teázik a csodaországiakkal, miközben a barátai fejjel lefelé lógnak egy faágon. Az Örökség-gyümölcsös TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxAlistair-t és Bunny-t a Szív Királynő katonái elfogják birtokháborítás miatt. A királynő egy figyelmeztetéssel elengedi őket. A palotán kívül, Alistair, és Bunny rábukkannak a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvére a folyóban. Bunny és Alistair visszaviszik a könyvet. Bunny bízik abban, hogy a Végzetkönyv minden bizonnyal nem hamis, de az igazgatók szerint nem az. Az erkélyen, Bunny szerint, lehet hogy a Vigyori Macskahölgy cserélte ki a könyveket. Később, Bunny és a csodaországiak látják, hogy Lizzie térképes könyve hiányzik. Hogy enyhüljön a feszültség Brooke elmondja Madeline-nek, hogy Ginger fontos üzenetet rejtett az egyik pitébe. Alistair és a többiek annyi pitét gyűjtenek, amennyit csak tudnak, de még nem sikerült megtalálni. A Bolond Kalapos ad nekik egy pitét, ami elmondja Ginger üzenetét. Cedar volt az utolsó, aki olvasta a könyvet. A kukában keresik, és végül megtalálják a könyvet. Mind a négyen azonnal kilépnek a kukából, és Ever After-t szürkén és eltompultan találják. Kitty azt kéri az anyjától, hogy hozza helyre a károkat. A Vigyori Macskahölgy egy játékba vezeti őket. Bunny és Lizzie lefagynak, mert rossz csempére lépnek a játékban. Ezután Kitty rájön, hogyan nyerheti meg a játékot. Bunny-nak, és a csodaországiaknak a troll segít kihúzni a dugót a kútból. Ő és barátai örülnek annak, hogy a tavaszi ünnepség visszatért, és együtt élvezik tovább a napot. Zűrös tavasz thumb|250pxRaven Bunny-t sok próbálkozás után sikeresen a Tanodába varázsolja. Meggyőződve arról, hogy Raven mágiája a többieket valahova az iskolába varázsolta, ő és Alistair elmennek megkeresni őket, de csak Dexter-t találják meg egy ládában. Daring később megjelenik egy sárkány hátán, és megkéri őket, hogy jöjjenek vele, de figyelmetlen vezetése miatt a rendőrök megbüntetik. Ugyanakkor megfogadják Daring tanácsát, és a lányokat tovább keresik a könyvtárban. Mindhárman keresgélnek, de nincs szerencséjük. Azonban Brooke egyirányú kommunikációs készségeinek és Maddie segítségének köszönhetően, Bunny és a többiek egy üzenetet raknak ki az adott szavakból. Bunny és barátai a Bolond Kalapos teaházába mennek. Bunny később felbukkan a Szív Királynő születésnapi buliján Alistair-rel. Way Too Wonderland Galéria TV-s film galéria Spring Unsprung - Alistair goes rock skipping.jpg Spring Unsprung - something's amiss in Wonderland.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair helps Bunny up.jpg Spring Unsprung - sort of going down the well.jpg Spring Unsprung - the real question.jpg Spring Unsprung - meet Alistair.jpg Spring Unsprung - kind of awkward.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty be serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - cassettes aren't in style.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - right tile.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Wonderlandians celebrate.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Way Too Wonderland - get. off. me..jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Daring gets in trouble.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Duchess reprimands.jpg Kategória:3. fejezet karakterek Kategória:Zűrös tavasz karakterek Kategória:Way Too Wonderland karakterek